Episode 38 - Pendulum Shutdown
After taking massive damage from Yuya, Yuto is able to cripple Yuya's Pendulum Summoning with his "Phantom Knight" cards. Can Yuya get past Yuto's clever dueling.....??? Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs Yuto [[Episode 37 - Duel of the Dimensions, Yuya vs Yuto|''Duel continues from the previous episode....]] '''Turn 5: Yuto' Draws (3). Yuto activates “Phantom Knights’ Chariot”, so all of Yuya’s destroyed monsters are banished while this card is face-up on the field (2). Yuto activates the effect of “Dark Rebellion”, (DRXD OLU: 2→0) Yuto targets “Odd-Eyes” (Odd-Eyes ATK: 4000→2000) (Dark Rebellion ATK: 2500→4500). “Dark Rebellion” attacks and destroys “Odd-Eyes” (Yuya LP: 4000→1500). Turn 6: Yuya Draws (1). Yuya switches “Coin Dragon” to DEF Position. Turn 7: Yuto Draws (3). “Dark Rebellion” attacks and destroys “Coin Dragon”. Yuto Sets a card (2). Turn 8: Yuya Draws (2). Yuya passes. Turn 9: Yuto Draws (3). Yuto activates his face down “The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil”, targeting “Dark Rebellion” (DRXD ATK/DEF: 4500/2000→4800/2300). “Dark Rebellion” attacks and destroys “Cheermole”. Yuto activates the effect of “Ancient Cloak” from his GY, banishing it to add “The Phantom Knights of Wrong Magnetring” to his hand from his Deck (4). Yuto activates the effect of “Silent Boots” from his GY, banishing it to add “Phantom Knights’ Dagger” to his hand from his Deck (5). Yuto Sets 1 card (4). Turn 10: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Trumpanda” in DEF Position (800/800) (2). Turn 11: Yuto Draws (5). Yuto equips “Dark Rebellion” with “Phantom Knights’ Dagger” (4). “Dark Rebellion” attacks “Trumpanda”, but Yuya activates it’s effect, negating the attack. Since the attack of “Dark Rebellion” was negated, “Phantom Knights’ Dagger” inflicts 500 damage to Yuya (Yuya LP: 1500→1000). Turn 12: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya passes. Turn 13: Yuto Draws (5). Yuto activates his face down “Phantom Knights’ Wing”, targeting “Dark Rebellion” (DRXD ATK: 4800→5300). Yuto activates “Foolish Burial”, Yuto sends “The Phantom Knights of Chaotic Mine” to the GY from his Deck (4). Yuto activates the effect of “The Phantom Knights of Chaotic Mine”, banishing it to destroy all monsters on Yuya’s field. “Dark Rebellion” attacks Yuya directly, but Yuya activates the effect of “Performapal Kuriborder” in his hand, Special Summoning this card from his hand in ATK Position (2). “Dark Rebellion” destroys “Kuriborder”, but the effect of “Kuriborder” has Yuya gain LP instead of lose them (Yuya LP: 1000→6000). Yuto Sets a card (3). Turn 14: Yuya Draws (3). Yuya Normal Summons “Performapal Cow Cowboy” (1700/800) (2). The effect of “Cow Cowboy” activates, Yuya adds “Performapal Ritual Act” to his hand and destroys “Phantom Knights’ Dagger” (3). Yuya Pendulum Summons “Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix” (2000/1000) (1). Yuya activates “Performapal Ritual Act”, Yuya Tributes “Stargazer” and “Timegazer” in his Pendulum Zones to Ritual Summon “Performapal Lovelust Lamia” (2700/2700) in ATK Position (0). Yuya activates the effect of “Performapal Ritual Act”, banishing it to Special Summon “Whip Snake” from his GY in DEF Position. Yuya activates the effect of “Lovelust Lamia”, Tributing “Whip Snake” and halves the ATK of “Dark Rebellion” (DRXD ATK: 5300→2650). Yuya activates the effect of “Light Phoenix”, Tributing to have “Lovelust Lamia” gain 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Lovelust Lamia ATK: 2700→3700). “Lovelust Lamia” attacks and destroys “Dark Rebellion” (Yuto LP: 1000→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Yuya Sakaki Yuto Category:Episode